


She certainly didn't regret this

by Countwhip



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-03-24
Updated: 2014-03-24
Packaged: 2018-01-16 21:13:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 492
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1361986
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Countwhip/pseuds/Countwhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly goes to a party where she doesn't know anyone, or at least, that's what she thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She certainly didn't regret this

Molly regretted a lot of things she had done in her life. Making awkward jokes, not voicing her opinions, all the errands she had run for people that couldn't care less about her. They all just added to the big pile of regret that was her life. Right now Molly regretted going to this party where she literally didn't know anyone. Her best friend Alice had asked her to come with her and for a reason she had said yes. Then, just as the party had begun, Alice texted her saying she wouldn't be able to go to the party after all, which meant that now, Molly was on her own. She just sat in one of the corners, observing all the laughing and dancing people.  
"You don't seem to enjoy my party, Miss Hooper."  
Molly nearly jumped up at the unexpected voice. Unexpected yes, but definitely not unknown. Before her stood the one and only Irene Adler, which made Molly wonder how it was possible that she hadn't noticed her presence. She didn't have any time to think about this though, because if she didn't react quickly Irene would surely lose her sudden interest. Be cool. Be cool.  
"It's not your party, I just don't usually go to these kinds of things."  
Irene sat down next to her. "Then what brings you here Miss Hooper?"  
... She smelled nice, Molly decided.  
"A-A friend of mine was supposed to be here, but for some reason she couldn't come."  
"So you just sulk in a corner and wait for the party to end? There have to better solutions darling."  
"Well...I'm not really good at being social."  
"Be social with me then. Let's dance."  
"W-What?" If Molly hadn't been confused before she certainly was now.  
"Oh come on darling, you are in desperate need of some fun. Besides, you look way too cute to sit here all night where no one can see you."  
Molly blushed but still shook her head. "I'm sorry." A slow, dramatic love song started to play. "We can't dance to this anyway."  
"Of course we can." Irene suddenly stood up, grabbed her hand and pulled her of the chair.  
"Wha-Irene I said I didn't want to dance!" By now they were at the dance floor and Irene was still ignoring her protests.  
"Irene!"  
The woman stopped walking and turned around to meet Molly's eyes. "Yes?"  
''I don't want to dance."  
Irene's smirk changed into something that made Molly feel weird in her stomach. "I don't care if you want to or not..." She placed her arms around Molly's hips. "I just want you to have fun. With me."  
"I...I don't want...," Molly could feel her cheeks burning.  
"Hm?''  
Molly knew she was being stupid, but she couldn't help but give in. ''Nevermind.''  
Irene smiled. "Good girl."  
Molly nervously placed her arms around Irene's neck and let her head rest on Irene's shoulder.  
"How's that darling?"  
"R-Really...Really nice."


End file.
